Keep Em'
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Randy's always wondered why at the last second Mike told him to keep the glasses. He finally gets his answer and more when the two of them are studying and things get more affectionate as time goes on, blinking through his large, round glasses as they bask in the moment.


**Haha! First story of 2020, let's get this outta way first... I sleep with my Randy plush! He's so cute, I can't resist! Second of all, I love Randy's glasses, they look so adorable on him! I wish he kept em'. That's all!**

* * *

**~Keep Em'~**

Randall "Randy" Boggs blinked through his glasses a couple times, before removing them and narrowing his eyes, squinting in order to see. Mike was right about them getting in the way of himself using his camouflage abilities, but at the same time he needed them to see. His poor vision was a factor in why he couldn't drive, he was somewhat limited thanks to his vision.

He thought of tossing them in the garbage, but at the last second, Mike had told him to keep the glasses. He questioned him, with Mike giving a chuckle and commenting he didn't want his study buddy bumping into walls or falling down the stairs, but Randall knew there was another reason for why he want him to keep the glasses.

"You ever gonna tell me why you wanted me to keep em', Mike?" questioned Randall, putting his glasses back on, as he goes back into his Scaring 101 book.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be fun, would it, pal?" laughed Mike, amused seeing Randall's puzzled expression. It was pretty obvious why he told his roommate to keep the glasses, though he wished as bright of a monster as Randall was, he'd pick up on it.

With the glasses on, Randall had such big, wide green eyes, though they shimmered and sparkled at the same time. He looked so adorable, innocent, and even happy wearing them. It was no surprise that he's a cute monster, it's pretty obvious that he's such an adorable dork.

The openly friendly behavior, the cupcakes, and of course just how smart he was made Randall the ideal friend for any monster looking for the perfect best friend. Randall had something the likes of the overrated and arrogant Sullivan didn't, brilliance and on top of that he wasn't some dumb jock that believed he could get anywhere in life by dropping his famous father's name around.

Mike grabbed a cupcake off the tray and took a bite from it, chuckling as he went back into his book. "For somebody so brilliant and interesting, your baking skills are straight up perfection. I could enjoy your sweet treats forever." said Mike, taking another bite from the cupcake.

"Mama always said cupcakes are the perfect way to show friendship, Mike." remarked Randall, flattered by how Mike enjoyed his cupcakes. "It might not be something cool, but I enjoy it. It's the perfect way to relive the stress of some hard work assignments."

Smirking, Mike rose from his bed and hopped out, walking over to Randall's bed and climbing in, taking a seat beside his lizard monster chum. Randall, blushing a bit, chuckled nervously and wrapped his tail around Mike as a show of affection, with Mike laughing and putting his arm around Randall's waist.

"Your mom knows what's cool and delicious then. I don't think the so-called great James P. Sullivan could bake anything to the level you can." replied Mike, relaxing into the pillow and staying by Randall's side. "The glasses add another level of charm to you, make you look smart too, Randy."

Randall blushed when he heard his nickname, Mike usually always called him by his nickname, he said it suited him better than Randall. But Mike found him charming too? His best chum was something else, the two of them somehow always grew closer as they bonded. Even though becoming Scarers are their goals, the friendship they have is just as important, if not even taking the top priority.

"Wow, thanks, Mike." blushed Randall, smiling a little bit, his sharp teeth showing as he grinned at Mike, his eyes beaming with such appreciation and happiness for his best friend, who was like the brother he never had and perhaps even more.

"Don't mention it, lizard boy." smiled Mike, looking back at the book in the lizard monster's hands, as he reached out and grabbed the book, bending one of the pages as he closes the book and sets it aside.

"What are you doing, Mike? I haven't finished studying." questioned Randall, confused.

"Let's get these off. Don't want you to break these, I'm sure they cost a pretty penny." revealed Mike, reaching up and slowly removing the glasses, as Randall's vision grew blurry as he blinked a couple times, waiting for his vision to adjust somewhat so he can see. "You're already gonna ace the assignment, so why study, Randy? You're too smart for MU."

Randall blushed even harder at that remark, did Mike have a crush on him? Mike Wazowski wasn't a monster he could completely figure out at times, though that was perhaps what he liked most about him, besides the fact he's the first friend he's made and they're so close already.

Getting behind with an evil smirk on his face, Mike began to tickle the squirming lizard monster. Randall's eyes closed and his lips began quivering as he squirms, laughing hysterically against his will and screaming to the smaller green monster to have mercy on him.

"Enough, Mike, that tickles!" Randall squeaked, squirming as Mike tickled him on his sides, enjoying the sight of the squirming lizard monster.

"Aw, come on, Randy, a little laughter won't you!" grinned Mike, tickling Randall's belly, laughing alongside his best friend.

Randall's eyes watered up and he laughed and cackled out of control, playfully kicking and trying to push Mike off, even using his tail to fight back to the best of his abilities. It was no use, even worse, he was starting to lose control, his scales were changing to a multitude of different colors, mixing and making him look like some living abstract painting squirming on the bed.

"I swear I'm gonna put ice in your bed tonight!" wheezed Randall, struggling to breathe as Mike let up on the tickle attack just a bit.

"First of all, if you're gonna threaten me, at least get me shaken up with your threats." came Mike as he rolled his single eye, amused by Randall's cute expressions and playful threats. "And second of all, lizard boy, like I said, a little laughter is good for you. Laughter is the best medicine, after all."

"Fine. I won't make you anymore cupcakes then!" hissed Randall, as Mike pouted as he pretended to be hurt by the threat, pulling away. Randall laid limply on the bed, chest heaving as he panted.

"Oh, Randy, I'm so hurt. How could you be so cruel?" playfully pouted Mike, sarcasm in his voice. Randall got back up after catching his breath, putting his glasses back on and shooting a playful glare at his best chum.

Even through the glare, Mike didn't miss the smile on his face at the same time. He couldn't help but smile back, taking notice of Randall's growing smile, he was too happy to even pretend to be angry, as he grabbed Mike and pulled him into a tight hug, throwing all four of his arms snugly around the smaller green monster, hearing Mike laughing as he returns the embrace.

Too caught up in their moment, Mike and Randall sighed and tightened the hug, holding onto each other in that one moment. It was just simple stuff like this that felt so wholesome, so right, and made Randall feel accepted and loved. He loved Mike, it was pretty obvious, especially when they sat together in all of their classes.

"You know, when you get all squirmy, it's pretty cute." laughed Mike, enjoying how happy his best friend was, laughing as Randall's colors returned to normal, though they briefly turned bright pink upon hearing that.

"I can't help it when you were tickling me! When I'm caught up in a tickle attack, I start to squirm!" whined Randall, blushing, as Mike reached up, placing his hand onto the lizard monster's cheek and rubbing it, before smiling at the adorable lizard monster.

"Not just the squirming, you're just a cute monster in general, Randall." revealed Mike, playfully poking Randall's snout, as the lizard monster blushed and gave him an affectionate nuzzle to his head, feeling flattered by the compliment. "And on top of that, you can awesome hugs too!"

They're being so mushy and affectionate right now. Randall loved being affectionate, he and Mike both enjoyed the affectionate contact whenever they spent time together, which was almost ninety percent of their time was spent together. There was no getting around it, Randall was such a soft and cute monster, he'd always be cute.

At first, cute wasn't something Randall wanted to be identified as, though over time, he warmed up to being a cute monster. He could still scare kids and gather scream energy, though it didn't hurt anything being a cute, cupcake baking, mushy monster. He was proud to be cute. Heck, his bouncy little nephew's insanely cute too.

Laughing a little and breaking their embrace, they snuggled up to each other in Randall's bed, both of them just basking in the moment and simply enjoying each other's company. Reaching out, Mike grabbed Randall's hand and held it, giving it an affectionate squeeze, flashing a warm smile to the already happy lizard monster he's snuggled up to.

Blinking through his large, round glasses, Randall really couldn't ask for anything better. However, one thing was still on his mind, even the tickle fight didn't remove the memory from his mind. Why in the name of fear had Mike told him to keep the glasses?

"Randy, don't ever get rid of those glasses, okay? They look so good on you, purple really is your color." came Mike, gently poking the bridge of the glasses and holding onto Randall as they snuggled more on the bed. "I was such an idiot for even suggesting you ditch the glasses."

This perplexed Randall. Why would Mike retract what he said, the glasses in some ways were a hindrance to him, especially when he couldn't make them invisible. They gave him away when he turns invisible.

Randall thought of wearing contacts, but he was a little too squeamish having to put contacts in, so glasses worked better for him. "Why did you tell me to keep em' then?" questioned Randall, his fronds perking up as he awaits his best friend's response.

Mike just smiled and laughed, reaching for Randall's glasses and gently poking the bridge. "Because they look adorable on you, Randy." He revealed, kissing Randall's cheek and causing his scales to turn bright pink. "And pink looks cute on you too." chuckled Mike as he hugged him.

Laughing and grinning, Randall just couldn't believe how happy he was, he found out why Mike had told him to keep the glasses. They do look adorable on him and make him even adorable than he already is, he sighed and hugged Mike close, kissing him on his head and then nuzzling him.

"I love you." sniffled Randall, too happy and touched by it all, wrapping his tail affectionately around the smaller monster and snuggling closer to him.

"I love you too, lizard boy." laughed Mike, giving Randall a big hug and snuggling into his scaly chest, laughing as both of them just savored the affectionate contact.

Blushing and snuggled up to each other, Mike looked at Randall and slowly removed the glasses, before leaning towards him, seeing Randall also leaning in and closing his eyes. Cupping Randall's cheeks, Mike pressed his lips to Randall's in a sweet yet soft kiss, closing his eye as he felt Randall's arms tighten around him and kissing back, both of them holding the glasses as they kissed.

Randall's the happiest he's ever been now, he loved his glasses and would always wear em', for Mike.

"Love you, Randy." laughed Mike, as they pulled away from the kiss, slipping the glasses back onto Randall's face, awing at those big green eyes staring at him though those large, round glasses.

"Wow... I love you too." purred Randall, his scales still bright pink, as he grabbed Mike and pulled him in for another kiss, purring into it.

**The end.**

* * *

**Let's be real here, Mike and Randall as a couple would be so adorable, especially if they got together while at MU! And yes, I'm such a sap for Randy and his purple glasses! I think saying that I love Randall isn't enough, probably marrying him would be better. *giggles* Let me know what you thought of this fluff story, feedback welcome! RandallBeast19, taking flight!**


End file.
